Betazed
Betazed was an inhabited Federation planet. This was the homeworld of the warp capable humanoid Betazoids. Overview Betazed was an important member world of the United Federation of Planets and its society had matriarchal elements. The Betazed Federation ambassador during the 2360s and '70s was Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. ( , ) Betazed depended on Starfleet for protection as its planetary defenses, in the opinion of Captain Benjamin Sisko, the CO of Deep Space 9, were ...obsolete and undermanned. ( ) In 2364, Counselor Deanna Troi, of the , took a shuttle from Starbase G-6 to her homeworld. ( ) On its way to Kaelon II, the Enterprise-D passed fairly close to Betazed in late 2367, enabling Lwaxana Troi to visit the ship. ( ) Deep Space 9 was quite far from Betazed, although a transport from the station often left for the planet. ( ) Vash was unwelcome (persona non grata in Q's words) on Betazed. ( ) The University of Betazed was located on Betazed. ( ) In 2371, the location of Betazed was labeled in the star chart Data and Picard were studying in stellar cartography aboard the . ( , display graphic) History Betazed took part at the Pacifica conference in 2365 and hosted the biennial Trade Agreements Conference in the following year. ( ) During the Dominion War in 2374, Betazed was occupied by Dominion invasion forces. The Federation Tenth Fleet had been assigned to defend Betazed and its outlying colonies, but was caught out of position on a training exercise. As a result Betazed fell to the Dominion within ten hours. Once Betazed had been captured, other worlds nearby, including , Tellar, Alpha Centauri, and Andor were at risk of Dominion invasion. ( ) Dominion forces occupied the surface of the planet. Towards the end of the year, in a single month, the Second Fleet attempted on three separate occasions to hit those forces, but was repulsed each time. After each strike, the Dominion was able to send in reinforcements and refortified their positions on the planet. ( ) In 2379, Riker and Troi planned to have a wedding ceremony on this planet. ( ) See also * Battle of Betazed Geography Betazed was consistently described as a lush, beautiful world. The planet's climate varied from dense jungles to wide canyons and cliffs. Many of the major continents were dotted with lakes. Land features and formations * Lake Cataria * Lake El'nar * Janaran Falls * Janaran Sanctuary * Opal Sea Botanical * ''Muktok'' plant * Uttaberry plant Appendices References * * * * Background information According to the script for "Q-Less", the pronunciation for Betazed was "BAY-tuh-zed" was the pronunciation for this planet's name from the pronunciation guide. The planet model for Betazed was first used for Mintaka III ( ). It was later used for Barkon IV ( ). According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pgs. 33, 36), Betazed was the fifth planet in the Betazed system also known as the Beta Zeta system. The official name of the uniglobal government was the Fifth House of Betazed which governed this planet from the capital city of Rixx. Betazed was admitted into the in 2273. In the census of 2370, there were 1.3 billion Betazoids living on Betazed. Betazoids had been warp capable since antiquity. Major attractions on this world include Lake Cataria, Janaran Falls, and the University of Betazed. The system was named by the 21st century Human John Burke, chief astronomer of the Royal Academy. The star Betazed was a G class star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. External link * * ca:Betazed cs:Betazed de:Betazed es:Betazed fr:Betazed it:Betazed ja:ベータゼット nl:Betazed pl:Betazed ru:Бетазед Category:Planets